Double Trouble
by NewandOld
Summary: The livestream begins with a person in a white cat mask with red whiskers, holding the camera in a selfie position. The person waves at the camera. "Hey there Internet! I'm here with my lovely partner Ko-chan on a random rooftop, overseeing the debut of hero Kamui Woods -" Izuku isn't the only one taking notes on the Pro-Heroes. (Co-authored by songdreamerspace)
1. 1 - Origins

Double Trouble

Chapter 1: Origins

* * *

 _The livestream begins with a person in a white cat mask with red whiskers, holding the camera in a selfie position. The person waves at the camera._

 _"Hey there Internet! I'm here with my lovely partner Ko-chan on a random rooftop, overseeing the debut of hero Kamui Woods -"_

 _The red-whiskered mask is interrupted when another white cat mask with blue whiskers comes into view. "Ru-chan, please don't get ahead of yourself yet. We haven't even introduced ourselves!"_

 _"Ah, right. My mistake~" Red-whiskers admits freely, singsonging her last words._

 _The frame shakes and shifts until it steadies to show the two masked people standing together with the backdrop of the city of Tokyo._

 _"Let's try this again. Hello there Internet!" The red-whiskered person repeats with a wave. "I'm Ru-chan and this is Ko-chan, my partner. To shortly introduce what exactly we are doing in masks -"_

 _"- We_ promise _we aren't planning anything bad," Blue-whiskers, or Ko-chan, adds, waving one of her pinkie fingers like the sign for 'promise'._

 _Ru-chan nods in agreement to Ko-chan, then continues talking. "You see, every time we went to see a fight between our favorite heroes and infamous villains after an update from the Hero Association Page, we were either too late, or the taller and older people took the best seats, always saying that 'kids should stay safe' while pushing us to the very,_ very _back of the police line."_

 _Ko-chan sighs in disappointment, shaking her head. "'Kids should stay safe,' yes, yes. We don't_ disagree _, per se._ _But we want to see the fight too, you know?"_

 _"Yeah. The police line is already too far away, and we want a closer look at the fight. Then we thought, why not share what we see with everyone else as well?" Ru-chan chirps. "So we - Whoops!"_

 _Suddenly the camera frame shakes and moves too quickly for a few moments, then steadies to show a lopsided view of Ru-chan and Ko-chan._

 _"Ru-chan, please refrain from dropping the camera." Ko-chan says as she crosses her arms._

 _"So-rry~" Ru-chan says exaggeratedly, giving the camera a little pat on the side. "But I caught it, so no harm done?"_

 _"I guess," Ko-chan mutters. A large boom comes from behind them, and the blue-whiskered 'Ko-chan' perks up and grabs for the camera. "Ah, that's right, we have to film the hero!"_

 _The camera moves towards the edge of the building, and steadies as it pans to show the general damage to the area._

 _"Kamui Woods-san seems to be having a hard time containing the fight to one location," Ko-chan's voice comments from the right side of the camera. The frame shows a particularly badly broken building. "The earlier explosion was from the smoking green building."_

 _"It appears we are far enough away from the danger, but a lot closer to the actual fight," Ru-chan notes, content with the location of their_ _vantage point. After a short pause, she turns to her partner with a giggle. "Ko-chan, I've had a thought - I'm going to call the hero-san 'Tree-san'."_

 _"Tree-san? Why?"_

 _"Look at all his wood-moves that create branches from his fingers! It's perfect!" Ru-chan exclaims. "I bet he plants trees all the time in his free time."_

 _Ko-chan giggles back. "It is perfect, Ru-chan. Nickname accepted."_

 _"Anyway, back to the fight," Ko-chan declares after another giggling session, her voice shifting to a little more business-like tone. "To those tuning in now, we're watching Kamui Woods, a new wood-type hero, debuting in a fight against his first high-level criminal, Elasta-boy."_

 _The shot zooms in closer to the fight in the square below as Ko-chan continues. "Tree-san came into the fight with the usual hero-shebang, running into the crime scene with a stereotypic proclamation of justice and an unconventional heroic pose."_

 _"He came in with what I like to call the 'Phoenix-Point-hand gesture'," Ru-chan says with a chortle._

 _"I'm half-expecting him to shout like a lawyer," Ko-chan adds blandly, though her voice betrays an edge of humor. "But for viewers unfamiliar with the pose..._ _Ru-chan, a demonstration?"_

 _The camera turns to the other mask-clad girl, and she strikes a ridiculous pose with her shoulders drawn up. One hand is on her hip and the other outstretched to point into the far distance._

 _"Taaaake_ that _!" Ru-chan yells to her invisible foe, pointing ferociously. "My finger of justice points your criminal actions into submission!"_

 _Laughter shakes the camera, then pans to track the slightly blurry brown figure on street-level, leaping to avoid the punch of the long arm of the would-be criminal._

 _In a calmer voice, Ko-chan returns to commenting on the fight. "Tree-san's opponent 'Elasta-boy' seems to be a physical-augmentation type, with movements that are fairly wild and uncontrolled. However... I think Tree-san's panicking, actually."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, he's not as willing to dive in as he had before. I wonder why?"_

 _"Hey, Ko-chan, over there by the roadside - I think it's the Best Jeanist. He's probably overseeing things from the sidelines just in case things go out of hand. Maybe Tree-san's getting nervous because a high-class hero is watching?"_

 _"Hmm," A beat of silence is followed by Ko-chan's chime of agreement. "Theory accepted."_

 _"Oh dear, I hope Tree-san can subdue Elasta-boy quickly. The fight is blocking out half of the Nakamura district's main roads during the home rush hour."_

 _"Yeah. Hey Ru-chan, did you see how the whole fight got started in the first place?"_

 _"From what I've read on the Hero Association twitter, 'Elasta-boy' lost control after the police tried to confront him for some kind of crime he committed." Ru-chan answers._

 _Ko-chan tsks at the situation and pans the camera to check the damage of the area. "Well, it looks like Tree-san is having a bit of trouble because Elasta-boy keeps focusing on evading instead of outright fighting back."_

 _"Oh no! I hope Tree-san has another ace up his sleeve!" Ru-chan says sympathetically. "It would be sad to mar his debut by needing help from a really good hero like the Best Jeanist!"_

 _"I agree, Ru-chan. But Elasta-boy's quirk seems to have no chinks - he can escape whatever attack Tree-san sends his way by twisting his body just right."_

 _There is a short moment of silence, then Ru-chan begins to cheer for the new hero. "Come on, Tree-san! Pull out your secret move! You don't want your debut to be besmirched by a loss!"_

 _As if the hero heard them, he suddenly stretches out an arm; his fingers separate into small wooden threads that grow thicker quickly before Elasta-boy could escape after the first dodge._

 _"Yes! Tree-san wins!" Ko-chan cheers._

 _"Yeah! Go Tree-san~! That was a wonderful, heroic move!" Ru-chan cheers next to her._

 _There is a faint cheering that the camera picks up from the commotion the crowd of civilians make behind the police line. As the cheering below dies down, Ru-chan muses at her partner. "I wonder what that move is called."_

 _Ko-chan snorts. "Well, if he's going to follow other debuting hero stereotypes, he'll be shouting the name of his technique right about -"_

"Ha, take my Lacquered Chain Prison, criminal!"

 _"- now. So_ that's _what it's called." The two share a short secretive giggle, then turn back to analyzing the hero._

 _"Still, he is a promising hero - that chain technique? It would be able to catch almost any sort of criminal, both big and small, as long as he aimed it just right!" Ru-chan notes._

 _"Yep. And here come the police to apprehend the criminal," Ko-chan says as she turns the camera back her way, nodding in agreement._ _"Well. That was a good fight! I'm so glad we came here to watch."_

 _"Uh-huh. Oh, by the way, Ko-chan..." Ru-chan's hesitant voice comes off-screen, and the camera turns back to her._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _The person in the red-whiskered mask points to the road directly below them, and the camera follows to show two police officers; one points up and shouts unintelligibly while the other talks into his walkie-talkie._

 _"Ah, nice catch, Ru-chan! Time to go!"_

 _"Yup, let's go!"_

 _There's a rustling and the angle shifts again; feet can be seen at the bottom of the frame, and the frame shakes a little as it crouches at the edge of the building._

 _There is a soft chuckle and a soft 'hoo boy, this is going to be fun' from Ko-chan. Ru-chan's high pitched giggle comes up closer, and the camera turns to catch her crouched at the edge of the building as well._

 _Ru-chan waves to the camera, throwing a cheerful laugh over her shoulder before she jumps off to the next building. The frame suddenly blurs and tumbles, and the brief snatches of scenery show roofs underfoot. For a few seconds, there are only snatches of laughter and joyful whoops._

 _The blurring scenery slowly comes to a stop, and a hand adjusts the focus of the camera._

 _Ru-chan's mask pops in from the side."Hiya there. Still here for the ride?"_

 _Ko-chan's mask pops in from the other side. "If you're wondering what just happened, we just jumped over several buildings - using our physical abilities."_

 _"It's what I like to call flying as close to the sun without wings!" Ru-chan says exuberantly._

 _"What you just vaguely witnessed us doing was parkour, an extreme sport," Ko-chan adds. "We are definitely not using any Quirks, so we're not breaking any rules!"_

 _The camera turns back to Ru-chan, to show her perched at the edge of yet another rooftop. "It's a sport that changes the flexibility of gymnastics into stunts that can be recreated in an urban setting anywhere." Ru-chan informs the camera, before jumping up and over a gap between buildings with a somersault. Ko-chan whistles in appreciation, and from the other roof Ru-chan turns and gives an exaggerated bow, flashing a victory sign at the camera._

 _Without warning, the frame suddenly spins with colors and stabilizes to show the duo standing together again._

 _"Like an actual action movie come to life, see?" Ru-chan tacks on, putting her arm on Ko-chan's shoulders._

 _Ko-chan giggles. "Ah, I think I can see our viewers' mouths hanging open on the other side of the screen, Ru-chan."_

 _Ru-chan giggles as well, but she seems to notice something off-screen and elbows Ko-chan. "Hey, I don't think we should stay much longer in the area. We don't want to be caught_ loitering _."_

 _"Ah, right." Ko-chan says, sobering up immediately. "Well, it's time to say goodbye."_

 _"Thank you Tree-san, for catching that criminal today! Thank you for your hard work~!" Ru-chan chirps, bowing slightly to show her appreciation._

 _Ko-chan fist pumps the air, and says, in English, "Fight on, heroes!"_

 _Then Ru-chan high-fives the camera, and the livestream cuts off in the middle of the duo's laughter._

* * *

 **Top Comments**

 _23 minutes ago **(320 likes, 53 dislikes)**_

 _arumaitobest223: theres no way this is real... probs fake, staged LMAO_

==View all 134 replies

 _==nightmare123: ? are you insane?! this is legit!1!_ .jpa/34QlkjI09 **_(319 likes)_**

 _1 hour ago **(125 likes, 49 dislikes)**_

 _SpaceMandy98: This is the start of the decline of society, where people think they can just do anything and get away with it. It's a sad indication of how far we've come as humanity... (Read more)_

==View all 121 replies

== _memelordderp: And there is your mandatory moralist in the comments haha **(34 likes)**_

 _3 hours ago **(182 likes, 24 dislikes)**_

 _ladiesman47: I have found my new goddesses_

==View all 32 replies

== _kirakiracupcake10: How do you even know they're girls? For all you know they're two middle-aged men with voice modifiers **(56 likes, 9 dislikes)**_

 **All Comments**

 _28 minutes ago **(27 likes, 2 dislikes)**_

 _parkour543: Those moves are awesome! What facility do you practice in? I didn't know they had that kind of thing in Japan..._

==View all 43 replies

== _skysneakers: well they did use english at the end... maybe theyre not japanese? rad moves, tho_

 _43 minutes ago **(18 likes)**_

 _bonsaitreearms: wasn't this supposed to focus on the hero debut? i mean hes pretty cool?_

==View all 3 replies

== _OfficialHeroAss.: lol how funny would it be if this was that wood guy from teh video ROFL **(28 likes)**_

* * *

"That was amazing!" Hikaru sang, tossing up her mask and catching it when it fell. "And we didn't get caught at all!"

"We're already trending," Akiko agreed, scrolling down on her phone to read the comments. "Look, someone cross-posted it on YouTube."

Hikaru leaned over her sister's shoulder, scanning the words and giggling at the ridiculous ones. "Oooh, 'goddesses,' huh?" She hummed as Akiko scrolled back up, then gasped as she saw the number of views. " _AKI-CHAN WE WENT OVER A THOUSAND VIEWS IN 3 HOURS!_ " she shrieked.

Akiko winced as the high-pitched yell pierced her ear and jerked her head away, rolling her eyes fondly. "I _know,_ " she said, grinning. "I think our video might be the most-watched one since the All Might video online."

"That's... that's... I can't believe it," Hikaru mumbled, eyes still wide with shock. "Aki-chan... we're famous!"

"We're definitely doing this again," hummed Akiko, who pulled out a pen to immediately begin planning their next shoot. "Tomorrow, maybe? We definitely have the time, Okaa-san and Otou-san have work, so we won't get caught..." A hand snatched her pen away. "Hey!"

Hikaru was frowning. "Tomorrow's too soon, Aki-chan," she scolded. "We said only three times a week, remember? We still have so much else to do!" She twirled the pen in her fingers. "Besides, this would leave the public waiting for more!" The girl giggled, evidently proud of her own idea. "I'm such a genius planner."

"Mmhmm," Akiko laughed, rolling her eyes again. "Of _course_ you are."

"Hey! Don't think I can't hear the sarcasm in that statement!"

Akiko was just about to respond when they were interrupted by a faint call to eat dinner from downstairs. She got up and stretched. "C'mon, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Fine," Hikaru pouted, and got up after her sister. "But don't for one second think that this is over! No more streams until the next planned date!" Akiko's indistinct grumble was heard as the girls went out the room and closed the door behind them. On one of the beds, two cat masks gleamed under the sheets, sharing a secret.


	2. 2 - Double Trouble

Chapter 2: Double Trouble

* * *

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(126 Retweets 89 Favorites)_

[First Tweet! Dates and Locations of livestreams here! #fightonheroes]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(139 Retweets 62 Favorites)_

[Livestream today! Not a villain attack, just #ParkourPractice. #ViewUpTop]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(374 Retweets 239 Favorites)_

[...Unexpected villain attack nearby! Quickly subdued by the Pussycats! Ru-chan loves their costume! #UnintentionalEncounter #fightonheroes]

* * *

 _ _Akiko wasn't sure what to think anymore.__

 _ _What little she'd thought she had understood about the universe and life in general had all gone out the metaphorical window when she'd woken up from a car crash and not in a hospital but -__

 _ _\- In nothing. Or some approximation of nothing - there were blurry impressions of light and sound, and a general sense of helplessness. She hadn't been able to fully grasp what had happened until she was face-to-chest with her mother and... feeding herself.__

 _She'd been reborn. Reincarnated? As a_ baby. _And in_ Japan _, no less, if she recognized the cadence of her parents' voices._

 _Perhaps if she'd been able to do more than lie and wriggle and burp she'd have fallen into some sort of philosophical, personal crisis. But as it was, her worries were pushed back in her mind, overtaken by the stunningly strong urges to be_ baby _. Eat, sleep, burp, poop._

 _Relearning how to physically control her body was going to be_ hell _._

 _After being fed and burped her mother placed her back in her crib, and Akiko was surprised to see her mother lift_ another _baby up from beside her._

 _"Akiko-chan," her mother crooned from above, turning the baby to face her. "This is your sister, Hikaru-chan."_

 _Of course, it wasn't until later that Akiko realized what her mother had said. At that point all she'd understood was_ imouto _,_ Hikaru _, and_ Akiko _, from what little Japanese she'd gleaned from anime._

I'm Japanese now, _she thought, then closed her eyes._ My life is a bloody reborn-fanfiction.

* * *

 _ _Hikaru had not expected reincarnation.__

 _ _Then again, to be perfectly honest, she hadn't expected death, either.__

 _ _She'd been on a day trip with her younger sister, crossing the street and looking for adventure when the car had hit. There had been blackness, followed by vague impressions and sounds for a brief period of time, before she'd opened her eyes and could finally see clearly.__

 _Her surroundings had confused her at first. She had woken up in a bed, immobile and groggy (Was she in a hospital? Had the medicine not worn off yet? Why was everything so..._ pink _?), with a warm, fuzzy_ something _next to her and feeling ridiculously calm about everything. In fact, all she had really cared about was... food. So she'd opened her mouth (fully intending on asking what was going on and on requesting that someone_ feed _her) and had nearly choked in surprise at the_ wail _that had escaped._

What. Even.

 _She had been further flabbergasted when she was_ picked up _and directed toward what she knew deep in her mind to be someone's chest but she was_ hungry _and that was_ food _and she'd just. Well._

 _Apparently having memories of a past life (was that what it was? Had it been a dream? She didn't really know) and knowledge to do things meant squat when she was still_ physically developing _and had baby urges. Like the nagging need to constantly nap and burble and burp and barf._

 _Hikaru did_ not _look forward to learning how to walk again._

* * *

 **Hero Association** HeroAssociation _(4,839 Retweets 3,576 Favorites)_

[Villain attack at North Hirabayashi Street. #StaySafe]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(438 Retweets 320 Favorites)_

[ HeroAssociation We're here! (Safe distance away, no worries!) #livestream #fightonheroes]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(397_ _Retweets 238 Favorites)_

[Villain Armored Android captured by Endeavor! #greatfootage #fightonheroes]

* * *

 _One upside, Hikaru supposed, was that while she was physically unable to do things, she was not alone in the misery. Her twin sister rolled around with her (and wasn't that awesome? She had a freaking_ twin _and oh, the inside jokes they would share) and they burped together and shared their first birthday and did general baby stuff. Like suffer through kind of weird diaper changes._

 _ _And Akiko was sweet and precocious and Hikaru loved her to bits, even if she did miss her family and her other, younger sister of the past for the first few months.__

 _ _She'd quietly accepted her death (because it was obvious she was dead. Or it was a really vivid, really extensive dream, and then she'd wake up and everything would be fine) and had decided to enjoy growing up again to the fullest. It would be weird, being the younger one this time around, but Hikaru decided not to care, and made sure to cuddle and snuggle with Akiko as much as she was physically capable of (hello, baby arms).__

 _ _And also to create plenty of occasions for her new parents to take cutesy adorable pictures of their childhood to coo over later.__

* * *

Tap, tap, ta-ta-tap.

 _Hikaru looked up sharply at the familiar tapping sequence._

 _"_ Do you want to build a snowman _,_ _" Akiko, her older twin sister (how weird was that, becoming the younger one for once) hummed, focused on her crayon drawing to notice Hikaru watching with wide eyes. "_ Come on, let's go and play... _"_

 _There were no words, but it was a very familiar tune, and Hikaru felt a flutter of hope._

Could she have been reincarnated as well...? _Hikaru wondered._ Does this she has memories of a similar, past world?

 _Akiko's humming trailed off. There was a pause, but her twin sister (fraternal, older by a few minutes, but who was counting?_ Hikaru _had past experience, so she was obviously the more mature one) soon went back to her crayon drawing, humming more softly._

 _ _Hikaru slowly waddled over and plopped herself down by Akiko. "Aki-chan," Hikaru began, trying to keep calm. "Where did you hear that song? I've never heard it before!"__

 _ _Akiko startled, then stuttered something about making a song in her head.__

 _Hikaru smiled and nodded and blabbled something about liking the song._

Maybe...

* * *

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(581 Retweets 493 Favorites)_

[In Ehime prefecture, hoping to glimpse GangOrca during patrols! Let's hope we can get an interview! #TokyosFinest #livestream]

 **Gang Orca** GangOrca _(1,639 Retweets 1,327 Favorites)_

[Please stay further away from the fight next time, fightonheroes. We don't want any more hostage situations. #SafetyFirst]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(1,473 Retweets 928 Favorites)_

[Of course, GangOrca! Ko-chan thanks you again for the save! Ru-chan really disliked the #hostagesituation too]

* * *

 _ _Akiko stared.__

 _ _Currently she was one and something years old and reading with Hikaru and her mother. The book was about animals, open to a page with a squirrel on it. Their mother had called the animal cute and Akiko had just nodded, but Hikaru...__

 _ _Hikaru had thrown the picture a contemptuous, strangely familiar pout-glare and had said, decidedly, "Squirrels are evil."__

 _ _Silence filled the room. Their mother threw a baffled glance at their father, who settled himself down beside Hikaru and asked, carefully, "Do you hate squirrels, Hikaru-chan?"__

 _Akiko watched as her twin sister thought about it, baby-face in an absurdly mature expression of concentration._

 _"No, I don't hate them," she finally said with childish authority. "But they're evil because they steal the birdies' food."_

 _Her parents had laughed at that, but Akiko didn't hear it, the words ringing in her head._ Squirrels... evil... steal the birdies' food...?

 _The way it was said was really familiar, just like someone she knew well in the past life..._

 _A tiny flicker of something lit in her chest._ Maybe..?

 _ _"But look at this!" Her mother tried once more to convince Hikaru, smoothing the pages of another picture book with a hand. "This squirrel looks adorable!"__

 _ _Hikaru looked at the picture, wrinkled her nose, and said, rather decisively, "It's cute, but squirrels are still evil." She ignored her mother's baffled look towards her father.__

 _She turned to Akiko and whispered conspiratorially._ _"They really like to_ steal _food," Hikaru stage-whispered,_ _pretending her parents (who were sharing bewildered expressions above their heads) couldn't hear what she said. "They trick us into thinking they're cute, then do bad things when we aren't looking."_

 _ _Akiko, who had been absently sucking on her fingers as she listened intently, turned her inquisitive eyes away from the picture book and towards Hikaru.__

 _ _"...Okay," Akiko agreed seriously, talking around her fingers. "Squirrels are evil."__

* * *

 **Tokyo Police Dept.** TokyoPolice _(1,385 Retweets 1,195 Favorites)_

[Please stay behind the police lines, fightonheroes. It's there for your safety during villain attacks. #StaySafe]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(2,579 Retweets 1,920 Favorites)_

[ TokyoPolice We were, only... doing it from the top of a building..? #JustWatching, sorry for the trouble... #dontgetcaughtupinfights]

* * *

 _"Um, 'Karu-chan? Can I talk to you?"_

 _"Mmhmm," Hikaru hummed, then toddled her way to her twin, wondering if this was a good time to ask_ the question _, herself_ _. "What is it, Aki-chan?"_

 _"Well... "_

 _When Akiko remained flustered, failing to articulate anything several times, looking very hesitant about the whole thing, Hikaru took pity on her older (but probably mentally younger?) twin and gave her a soft pat on the head._

 _"It's okay, Aki-chan, you can tell me anything," Hikaru soothed. When Akiko calmed down a little, Hikaru decided to cut to the chase. "Does it have to do with the fact that you remember a past life?"_

 _Akiko jerked as her eyes widened in surprise._

 _Hikaru squeed. "Oooh, I was right? Oh my goodness! I guessed when you hummed the Frozen song! Where are you from? What do you remember? Do you remember everything? Are we even from the same universe? How old were you over there? Wait, what was the last historical event -"_

 _"Is that_ you _, chatter-mouse?" Akiko blurted out, cutting off the questions._

 _ _Hikaru stared back, her surprise quickly morphing into cautious hope. "...Mini-mushroom?"__

 _ _"...Dude, you haven't called me mini-mushroom since, like, I was in middle school," Akiko muttered, in a faux-calm voice. "I knew it was you when you said 'squirrels are evil'__ _ _."__

 _ _Akiko watched as Hikaru's eyes filled with tears and seemingly impossible sparkles, then blinked away her own tears as her sister (both here, and from before) lunged and wrapped her arms around her.__

 _ _"It's you!" Hikaru bawled, at nearly deafening volumes. "The similarities - I hoped - it's really you!"__

 _ _"Ahh, I can't breathe, gah it's too tight _-" Akiko choked, weakly flailing one arm, but her own eyes were shiny and the other hand was clutched tight in Hikaru's shirt, hugging back just as fiercely.___

* * *

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(732 Retweets 524 Favorites)_

[Villain attack near Southern Komazawa! Rumours of Edgeshot on site! #livestream #WhatPerfectTiming? #fightonheroes]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(843 Retweets 649 Favorites)_

[Thank you, Hero Edgeshot for subduing the villain Black Jackal! #fightonheroes #nicesave]

 **Edgeshot** Edgeshot _(1,203 Retweets 926 Favorites)_

[It's unfortunate, but the two of you fightonheroes, seem to attract trouble in every villain fight by _accident_. #troublesome #ButReallyUnintentional]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(1,534 Retweets 1,392 Favorites)_

[...We'll try to stay even further away next time? ...Sorry? #ButReallyUnintentional #SavedAgain]

* * *

 _It was a television broadcast that finally made them understand just_ where _they were._

 _"Your father's going to be on TV today," Okaa-san had said as she was cooking lunch. "Let's all watch in a bit, hmm?"_

 _For some reason this time around Hikaru and Akiko's parents were police officers, pretty high up in rank and importance. As such, their parents were frequently on TV, and Hikaru bounced on the sofa, eager to see her Otou-san. Akiko sat beside her, swinging her feet._

 _"-_ \- and we conclude our news segment today with a statement from Superintendent Segawa on the recent rise in Quirk-related crimes. Reporter Minamoto is at the scene. _"_

 _The TV cut to Otou-san, grim and serious in his police uniform and badges. "_ The police force is doing its best to crack down and cooperate with the Hero Association to bring down the rates. We ask that the general public do its best to continue to make our world a safer place. _"_

 _Hikaru scrunched up her nose, and Akiko tilted her head in confusion. "...Ne, Okaa-san?" The elder twin asked. "What's the Hero Association?"_

 _"And what's a_ ko-se _?" Hikaru added._

 _Their mother chuckled as she switched off the TV. "It's pronounced_ ko-sei _, Hikaru-chan. I'll answer both your questions with a story." She crouched in front of them and began, "It all started when reports of a baby shining light came in from China..."_

 _When their mother finished telling the story, the twins shared a_ look _._

 _Oh._ Shit.

* * *

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(2,498 Retweets 2,039 Favorites)_

[ TokyoPolice Backdraft We were behind police lines this time..? Don't know how it happened& Really wasn't our fault..? #SavedAgain #thanks]

 **Tokyo Police Dept.** TokyoPolice _(5,209 Retweets 3,983 Favorites)_

[We know. fightonheroes #StaySafe]

 **Backdraft** Backdraft _(2,813 Retweets 2,309 Favorites)_

[It's almost like you two are attracting trouble by the double, fightonheroes. Stay out of trouble, #DoubleTrouble.]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(2,494 Retweets 1,847 Favorites)_

[ Backdraft We'll do our best! #thankyou #fightonheroes #TokyosFinest]

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes _(4,092 Retweets 3,387 Favorites)_

[ Backdraft Ko-chan really likes the tag #DoubleTrouble. Mind if we use it as an official title?]

 **Backdraft** Backdraft _(4,084 Retweets 3,948 Favorites)_

[Go ahead, fightonheroes. You two ARE #DoubleTrouble.]

* * *

 _"Otou-san, what would you say if I told you I wanted to be a hero?"_

 _Everyone at the table pauses, sounds of cutlery all turning silent for a moment._ _The question comes not unexpectedly, as the twins had given several hints the day before._

 _"I would say that it is a very honorable and difficult task to be a hero, and that you would need a lot of work before you became one." Otou-san says, his face impassive. Kaa-san glances carefully up at Otou-san, a flicker of worry in her eyes as she looks back at Akiko._

 _"...Do you want me to be a hero?" Akiko asks carefully._

 _"Akiko, we want you to do whatever makes you happy," Kaa-san says, looking first at Akiko, then Hikaru. "If being a hero makes you happy, we will fully support you to be a hero."_

 _No one mentions the elephant in the room - of how the two older Segawas had dreamed of fighting for justice, of doing the right thing, of becoming_ heroes _. No one verbalizes_ _how they had willingly chosen to give up that dream, knowing they could do nothing as a part of the quirkless portion of the population (it was called_ being realistic _, in their time)._

 _The silence following Kaa-san's declaration holds some of their regrets and bitterness of the past, but it also holds honest approval, consent, acknowledgment and_ belief _that even if they couldn't do it, their two girls_ could _-_

 _Akiko can feel her eyes start to water a little bit. It is very difficult to see Otou-san and Kaa-san of this world as their parents - but the pure acceptance, love behind that declaration -_

 _"Hmm... I want to change the way people treat quirkless people," Hikaru adds to the conversation, pulling away some of the attention from Akiko. She dreamily stares off into space as she takes a bite of salmon. Everyone pretends not to see Akiko quickly swiping away her tears in her sleeve. "I'm going to be a Hero that saves using quirkless techniques!"_

 _Otou-san laughs._ _"That sounds like a very good dream to me."_

 _Hikaru giggles in glee, and Akiko tries to keep her sniffles down, giving a watery smile to Hikaru when she begins to murmur the awesome techniques that they could create to take down the bad guys, and as a result, miss the look that Otou-san and Kaa-san exchange over their heads._

 _As Hikaru begins adding more detail to the 'glitter-bomb of humiliation', Otou-san clears his throat for silence, turning to Kaa-san; she looks serious, her chopsticks already placed down on the table. A glint of uneasy suspicion of what is to come flitters in Hikaru's eyes, but it disappears quickly to respectful expectation. She knows the value of advice, especially advice from a quirkless police detective who has much more experience in crime fighting._

 _"Girls, if you are going to try to be heroes, I think we have to ask you to do something for us," she says, looking very serious, and a tad bit sadly nostalgic, too._

 _"Both of you are going to promise to go to a dojo for self-defence lessons until I'm satisfied."_

* * *

 **Double Trouble** fightonheroes _(2,938 Retweets 1,892 Favorites)_

[Observed Villain attack at Western Komo district! Livestream coming very soon! #StaySafe #fightonheroes]

 **Double Trouble** fightonheroes _(3,487 Retweets 2,481 Favorites)_

[ KamuiWoods saves the day! Thanks Tree-san! #fightonheroes]

 **Kamui Woods** KamuiWoods _(2,529 Retweets 1,183 Favorites)_

[...Um fightonheroes, ..."Tree-san"? #JustWhy]

* * *

 **Double Trouble** fightonheroes _(5,472 Retweets 4,815 Favorites)_

[Next Livestream, Wednesday 4PM at Mystery Location! #NoParkour #LetItBeANormalDay #fightonheroes]

* * *

Livestream:

 _"_ _Hello everyone! Today is Mystery Location Day!" Ru-chan chirps as soon as the camera begins to stream, both girls waving at the camera. Ko-chan holds the camera as usual. They seem to be on a roof somewhere, as there is only blue sky behind the duo._

 _Ru-chan continues the commentary, elbowing Ko-chan's side. "As for where we are, Ko-chan has talked about doing something normal_ _-"_

 _"- and Ru-chan has_ _been insisting we need to give presents to some of our accommodating pro-heroes -"_ _Ko-chan breaks in._

 _"- so we decided on a shopping trip today~!"_

 _Ru-chan and Ko-chan cheer, giving each other a high five. They start walking, and the camera shows them walking across a nondescript rooftop, heading towards some stairs._

 _"By the way, Ko-chan, great sense of style today!"_

 _"Why, thank you, Ru-chan! I_ _t's getting quite hot, so a very good friend with a name that starts with a "Ru" and ends with a "chan" decided to help out by making us some new outfits~"_

 _"Oh my, oh my! A mysterious person indeed! Who in the world could it be?"_

 _"Teehee, thank you for the outfit, Ru-chan! Just my style~"_

 _"Welcome~! Anything for you, Ko-chan~"_

 _As they bantered, they made their way down the stairway normally, not using any of the parkour that they were famous for._

 _"So Ru-chan, what shall we get today?"_

 _"Hmm, a little birdie told me it was_ Tree _-san's birthday soon, and_ _I was thinking of getting his_ _gift first..."_

 _"Ooh, good idea! Because we debuted at the same time, right?"_

 _"Ye-ap, it calls for special treatment~ Oh, we have to get something for some of the other heroes too! They've been super nice about us commentating their fighting skills and saving us from trouble!"_

 _"Of course! Hmm, Ru-chan, what should we get Tree-san? A wristband?"_

 _"He's not a tennis player, Ko-chan! It should be something practical. Maybe something that will be helpful with his hero duties?"_

 _They fall into silence for a few moments, hemming and hawing._

 _"Oh, I've thought of the perfect thing!" Ko-chan suddenly exclaims. "What about... a_ fire extinguisher _?"_

 _Ru-chan gasps."That's a great idea! It's practical and useful in his hero-ing business! He won't ever catch on fire!You're a genius, Ko-chan!"_

 _"Yep! Oh, we're finally here!"_

 _The camera turns away from the two girls in conversation to show a glass door that shows a busy street with a lot of people out and about. Ru-chan steps forward and opens the door, and the camera turns back to the duo with a backdrop of the busy street of the local shopping center._

 _"As you can see, today our Mystery Location is -"_

 _"- The Shibuya shopping district!" The two give a short cheer and share a high five._

 _"Wow, what a crowd today!" Ru-chan says as she glances around the street._

 _"I heard a little bird tell me that today is quite a lucky day to 'share love'!" Ko-chan declares as she sweeps her hand around._

 _"Ah, love~ How wonderful!" Ru-chan giggles as she turns and points discreetly to a couple walking hand in hand._

 _"Yes, love~! What a beautiful world we live in, Ru-chan~" Ko-chan agrees as she discreetly points at a family of four, with the little girl holding her mother's hand and the father pushing a baby carriage._

 _The two girls dive into the crowd without another word and begin to walk down the famous road of stores, giggling and sing-songing the word 'love' repeatedly as they point the camera at various families, pets, little children, fountains, and food advertisements._

 _An indistinct commotion can be heard over the camera, and the camera turns to the source, which is a nearby table at an open-air cafe. Two young boys are huddled over something on the table._

 _"- right_ here _, they just past that building around the corn -_ oh my god. _Renma. It's_ us _." The two boys look gobsmacked onscreen, eyes huge with surprise._

 _"Hiya there, boys." Ru-chan's voice says with a giggle._

 _A hand waves at the boys' direction as Ko-chan makes a comment._ _"Ru-chan, it appears that people are recognizing us on the streets."_

 _Ru-chan gives a hum of agreement, then shrugs. "Well, I don't mind, as long as people don't get too close to smell my yucky sweat~"_

 _Ko-chan makes a disgusted sound as they turn to continue walking down the street. "Gross, Ru-chan. Too. Much. Information."_

 _They are interrupted in their walk by a stuttering call from behind them._ _"Ah! W-w-wait! Please!"_

 _The masked duo exchange looks, and turn back to find the boys again. There is a moment of silence as the boys wait nervously, but when the duo don't say anything, the boys each hold out a notebook and pen._

 _"C-c-could I please have an autograph?!"_

 _"Me too! Please! We love your livestreams!"_

 _There is another pause as the duo glance at each other again. "Huh, I did not expect that." Ko-chan says with surprise in her voice. "...What do you think, Ru-chan?"_

 _"Hmm... Why not?" Ru-chan says with a bounce, taking both notebooks and writing, 'Fight-on! Ru-chan 3' in blocky letters._

 _Ko-chan shrugs and takes the notebooks after her, writing 'You do you! Ko-chan :)' in loopy curves underneath her partners._

 _They give the boys a bastardized salute and continue on their way down the road._

* * *

 _"Oh, Ko-chan, look! It's a little fire-extinguisher keychain!"_

 _"That's_ perfect _!"_

 _"Let's go pay for it, and give it to_ Tree _-sa - uh," Ru-chan pauses and points a certain direction. "_ _Ko-chan?_ _Am I seeing things, or is that man over there actually trying to steal something right now?"_

 _The camera turns to a man in the store, stuffing cow plushies and keychains into his pockets._

 _"...Wow. I've never met a person stealing so blatantly in front of this many witnesses."_

 _The camera pans to show that all the customers are watching the man stuff his pockets with open surprise and disgust, with an woman in a staff shirt hurrying over to stop the stealing._

 _"Huh. Ru-chan, do you hear anything from that area?"_

 _"You noticed too, Ko-chan? Nope. I hear nothing. Maybe it's his quirk... turning everything in his range silent?"_

 _"Probably. Interesting quirk. I can see his mouth and the staff lady's mouth move, but I can't hear anything."_

 _The camera panned the store once more, with Ko-chan's voice filling in the background._

 _"To those of you tuning in just now, we're currently in the Shibuya district, filming a rather nondescript, lackluster robbery in progress." Ko-chan's voice deadpans, the camera zooming in to frame an agitated figure whose body language was becoming more violent when the staff woman said something that couldn't be heard._

 _"Well, I don't usually say this, but..." Ru-chan hesitated before speaking, holding her chin. "He is really... dumb."_

 _"Yep. Reeeally dumb."_

 _"The police station is only a block away."_

 _"And, he's in clear view of the CCTV, so the next time he goes out in public, it's game over."_

 _"...Not that he would have gotten away in the first place. I'm pretty sure the way he stole was so..._ noticeable _that his no-noise quirk makes almost no difference."_

 _As they watched, the man shoved the staff lady down onto the floor and hurried over to the cash register, breaking the machine and hurriedly stuffing his pockets with the money._

 _"Uh-oh, looks like this might be more trouble than just petty shoplifting." Ru-chan muttered when a heavy-set customer nearby helped the staff woman up and said something to the criminal stuffing his pockets with money. The criminal became visibly more agitated, silently shouting something at the man and the staff lady. "Is someone contacting the police?"_

 _"...Yep, several people are calling right now. Though, o_ _n a crowded day like this, anyone nearby could be a hero off duty," Ko-chan said, camera panning again to show several people on their phones with an eye on the situation. "He's a real dumbo, stealing in broad daylight."_

 _Before the two had time to comment more, the criminal broke away from the heavy-set man and ran towards the entrance, and subsequently, towards the camera. His pockets were full of half-pocketed keychains and money, some objects falling to the ground as he hurried past the right frame of the camera -_

 _There was a loud crash, and the camera turned to see the man on the floor, his stolen goods spread out around the criminal._

 _"Oh dear, Ko-chan, it appears that your foot was too big for the entrance of the store."_

 _"Oh, Ru-chan, to call my dainty foot 'too big'! It was my_ little _foot that was stepped on by a very rude man."_

 _"A very rude man who is trying to leave without an apology."_

 _"A very rude man who_ steals _."_

 _"A very rude,_ criminal _man who steals."_

 _"Hey!" Apparently the two have been heard, and the criminal picks himself up and moves forward threateningly._

 _"You should fear me!" he says, but his voice is barely caught on the mike. "I am the Silent One! I take away all the noise in the world! Cower before me!"_

 _The camera tilts a little before shifting back to Ru-chan. "Hey, Ru-chan, did you hear something?"_

 _Ru-chan shakes her head. "No-pe," she says, popping the p. "The wind was a little too loud just now." She steps forward and th_ _e camera zooms out a little, and soon both she and the criminal are in the frame._

 _Ru-chan leans a little towards the criminal, her hand coming up behind her ear as if to hear better. "_ _I_ _'m sorry, Oji-san, did you say something to us?"_

 _The criminal seems to be visibly frustrated. "I_ said _, I am the_ _Silent One!"_

 _His voice, again, is barely caught on the mike._

 _"You know, Oji-san," Ru-chan comments with a tilted head, "If repeating yourself still goes unheard, you've gotta try something else. Like... Sign-language! Or y'know, charades!" She says, gesturing with her hands._

 _"Like this, see? Ko-chan, guess what this is!" She says as she starts waving her arms around haphazardly in front of herself._

 _"Um... octopus," Ko-chan guesses._

 _"That's_ exactly _what I was doing! Good job!" Ru-chan says with a thumbs up. "See, Oji-san? That's how you communicate when your voice doesn't work!"_

 _A chuckle comes from behind them, and the camera turns to f_ _ind a hero in front of the entrance, with a dramatic pompadour, sunglasses and a pair of headphones._

 _The camera starts jolting in place. "Oooh, ooooh! Ru-chan, it's Karaoke-san! The one who does the radio every Friday, remember?" There is a subtle click and slight shaking as the camera zooms on the hero Present Mic. "He's not in costume, which means he must have heard the commotion!" The hero in question smirks amusedly and nods to confirm Ko-chan's theory._

 _"It's an honor to meet you, sir!" Ru-chan chirps, her hands held out for a handshake._

 _"Yeah, we love your music station!" Another hand is seen at the edge of the camera frame._

 _"The honor is mine, Double Trouble! I've heard a lot about you two!" Present Mic booms as he shakes both hands in turn._

 _Ru-chan looks to Ko-chan, then at the same time, the two say, ""Really?""_

 _"The word among the heroes is to keep an eye on you two, as things tend to go fantastically right or incredibly wrong in your presence."_

 _"Wow!"_

 _"The hero community knows us!"_

 _Ko-chan and Ru-chan exclaims, then chime together at the same time._

 _""- we're famous!""_

 _But before t_ _he Present Mic can say anything else, there is_ _an annoyed yell behind them. The frame turns to show an irate, forgotten criminal who seems to have had_ enough _of being ignored._

 _"My voice has come back!" The man yells. "Prepare to meet your end - with Silence!"_

 _As the criminal reaches forward with a hand, Present Mic steps in and slaps away the criminal's hand, making the man yowl with pain._

 _There is a sigh from Ko-chan. "Oji-san," she says disapprovingly. "It's rude to interrupt when people are talking."_

 _"And didn't you say you were the_ Silent One _?" Ru-chan adds with a wagging finger._

 _Ko-chan gasps. "This means...You're a disgrace to your name!" Her finger points at him. "Dishonor on you!"_

 _"Dishonor your family!" Ru-chan chimes in._

 _"Aaaand dishonor on your_ cow _!" She says with a final finger-jab in the direction of the outraged man._

 _The criminal looks all but shocked for a moment before he puffs up and yells, "_ No one _insults my Moo-moo-chan!"_

 _There is a dead silence of disbelief as everyone tries to check if they are hearing correctly. At the corner of the camera frame, Present Mic could be seen with his eyebrows raised in surprise._

 _Slowly, Ru-chan leans over to Ko-chan and says in a stage whisper, "...Ko-chan, I think he_ really has _a cow, however unbelievable it is... and you hurt his feelings."_

 _"Well, I didn't know he_ really _had a cow," Ko-chan mutters defensively. "Who in Tokyo keeps cows nowadays, anyway?"_

 _The criminal seems to take that as the last straw, and unexpectedly charges at the two. Surprised, Ru-chan stumbles as Ko-chan pushes her out of the way and for a few moments the screen is a flurry of blurred images, slowing down to show the ground, swaying back and forth._

 _"Ko-chan!" Ru-chan's voice shrieks, and the footage shifts turns back to show a very shaky and blurry picture of the store become smaller in the distance with two vague forms running after the camera. One of the people chasing the camera has a distinct pompadour, and the regular jolting of the frame_ _indicates Ko-chan's current status as hostage._

 _"_ Oh no. This is so. terrible. I'm been taken hostage. In front of a pro-hero. However shall I escape. _" Ko-chan enunciates dryly, sarcasm all but dripping from her voice._

 _"...Ooh, I'm really glad we invested in the dual mike system," Ru-chan's voice can be heard muttering. "Don't worry, viewers! As you can see - probably - Ko-chan will be fine, as Karaoke-san is already on the chase!"_

 _The frame continues to jolt for a short period of time, with the background sound of the rant of the criminal going on about 'brat needing to apologize directly to Moo-moo-chan', when the frame turns away from the chasing hero (who is quickly catching up) to show a crowd of civilians and a police lights straight ahead._

 _Ko-chan's voice sighes. "I can't believe that this wannabe-thief. Who_ _runs_ towards _the police to escape a pro-hero?" She sighs. "Not to mention keep a_ cow _in_ Tokyo _."_

 _There is a yelp, and some more violent shaking; soon the shot steadies to show the criminal on the ground, held down by Present Mic's foot._ _A muffled yell rises from the prone form. "She needs to a_ _pologize to Moo-moo-chan!"_

 _"Are you alright, Ko-chan?" Present Mic asks seriously, ignoring the criminal for now._

 _"Yep, I'm fine. No boo-boos." Ko-chan says as she checks herself over, both with camera and a pat down._

 _She tilts the camera back to her face and gives a short wave as if to reassure the viewers, then turns the camera back to the criminal on the ground._

 _"Y'know, Oji-san," Ko-chan says, leaning closer to the criminal on the floor. "I'm pretty sure your 'Moo-moo-chan' would prefer green pastures to whatever tiny garden it's confined in a_ city _," she emphasizes with a sarcastic snort._

 _The camera pans to Present Mic, who is in the middle of calling the police over. When his attention turns back to the ex-hostage, the camera tilts, and viewers can tell Ko-chan bows deeply. "Thank you for your help, Karaoke-san. Also, can you relocate this guy's cow some place nicer than ihere? That is,_ if _he has an actual cow in the city?"_

 _"Most certainly," the hero says with a wide smile and a salute to the camera. "And no problem for the save, Ko-chan."_

 _"Hahh, I finally caught up!" Ru-chan says as she comes panting into the camera frame. "Thank you for saving Ko-chan,_ _Karaoke-san_ _!"_

 _"Just doing my job, Ru-chan of Double Trouble." Present Mic says, keeping an eye on the police taking the criminal into the car._

 _The three watch quietly as the criminal is taken away. A moment later, the quiet broken when_ _Ru-chan gives a deep sigh. "I guess our shopping for the day is over."_

 _"Agreed_ _," Ko-chan's voice agrees. "No more excitement for today."_

 _"_ Good plan. _" Present Mic agrees in English with a short nod._

 _The duo shares a glance, then Ko-chan speaks up again. "Karaoke-san, would you like to help us end our livestream today?"_

 _Present Mic_ _'s eyebrows rise again, then he gives a bright smile and a thumbs up. "Of course!"_

 _The camera shakes before turning to capture both masked girls and the Present Mic in the frame._

 _"Again, thanks for the rescue, Karaoke-san. I really appreciate your help." Ko-chan says. She holds out a fist for the Present Mic to bump._

 _Present Mic_ _bumps his fist gently with Ko-chan's, an enigmatic smile on his face._

 _"Well, the next livestream will be later this week, as usual," Ru-chan says with a lot less energy than usual. "Hopefully not so full of excitement as today."_

 _"Don't jinx us, Ru-chan,"_ _Ko-chan says with a shrug. "We've had exciting days 70% of the time after saying something like that!"_

 _"Oh..." Ru-chan says, drooping. Suddenly, she perks up. "Then if I say 'hopefully we'll have an exciting livestream next time,' then it will be a quiet day!"_

 _"Ah, you're right!" Ko-chan says, perking up as well. "Just like when they say 'Break a leg'!"_

 _"That sounds like good reasoning," Present Mic says with a chuckle._

 _"Hehe, alright then," Ru-chan looks straight at the camera, making sure all three were in the screen. "Thanks for watching! Let's hope for another exciting livestream next time!"_

 _Then all three people punch the air (Present Mic a little slowly), and Double Trouble ends the livestream with their key English phrase._

 _""_ Fight-on, heroes! _""_

 _Before the livestream ends, the camera captures the muffled voice of Present Mic. "Do your livestreams always go this way?"_

 _There is a beat of silence, and suddenly there are two laughing voices that are cut off with the end of the livestream._

* * *

 **Double Trouble** fightonheroes _(7,928 Retweets 5,847 Favorites)_

[Thanks again for the save, PresentMic! Next livestream next week! #SavedAgain #fightonheroes]

 **Present Mic** PresentMic _(6,543 Retweets 4,332 Favorites)_

[Hope you stay out of trouble next livestream, #DoubleTrouble. #StaySafe fightonheroes]


	3. 3 - People Are People

Chapter 3: People Are People

* * *

 _Hikaru scrunched up her nose, and Akiko tilted her head in confusion. "...Ne, Okaa-san?" The elder twin asked. "What's the Hero Association?"_

 _"_ _And what's a ko-se?" Hikaru added._

 _Their mother chuckled as she switched off the TV. "It's pronounced ko-sei, Hikaru-chan. I'll answer both your questions with a story." She crouched in front of them and began, "It all started when reports of a baby shining light came in from China..."_

 _Oh. Shit._

* * *

 _After realizing that they were each other and that they were in bnha, they share their little looks and glances and decide to talk in their room later that night before bed._

 _As soon as they are alone, Hikaru cornered her twin._

 _"_ _Aki-chan. Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Are we actually -"_

 _"- reincarnated in the world of Boku no Hero Academia?_ Yes _."_

 _"...This has to be a coincidence..."_

 _"But_ quirks _! With that specific quirk origin story! The Chinese shining baby! It has to be!"_

 _They stay quiet a moment, trying to understand the enormity of the moment._

 _"_ _Aki... What do we do?" Hikaru said worriedly._

 _"_ _Don't ask me,_ you're _the older one." Akiko grumbled, crossing her arms._

 _"_ _No, I'm not." Hikaru huffed. "At least, not in this life._ You _be the responsible older one for once."_

 _Akiko gave Hikaru an annoyed look._

 _"_ _OK,_ fine _, I am the older one. But that doesn't mean I have to come up with everything!"_

 _Hikaru got off the bed, ignoring Akiko's annoyance, beginning to pace in the space between both their beds._

 _"_ _Alright. First… nothing important has happened_ yet _, right? How much are we willing to interfere with canon? Are we even going to touch canon? Wait, what was canon?"_

 _"_ _Well -"_

 _"_ _Aki, we're going to forget! Paper and pen, now."_

 _Akiko grabbed a blank page from her desk and handed it over with a sigh._

 _"What do you remember? We probably remember different details... As detailed as possible..."_

 _They spent most of the night in whispered discussion, outlining the big picture ideas and filling in what they could remember of the last anime and manga series they had watched. By the time they had finished, it was almost midnight, way past their bedtime, but who was keeping track when their world was at stake?_

 _"_ _Okay… okay," Hikaru said, "We know that All Might loses his fight, uh. Five years...?"_

 _Akiko nodded. "Five years before meeting Deku."_

 _"_ Izuku _. Yes. And we know that Izuku is in the last year of middle school when he gets the One for All, and that is when canon starts..."_

 _"_ _Canon hasn't started yet," Akiko concluded, tapping the paper full of scribbles. "It starts in... maybe seven years? Assuming we're the same age as Izuku."_

 _"_ _...That sounds right."_

 _"Canon hasn't started yet." Akiko repeated._

 _"No, it hasn't." Hikary agreed, then realized what she was implying. "_ Akiko _-" She began warningly._

 _"_ _But... All Might's battle with All for One… he gets hurt so badly," Akiko whimpered. "Spitting blood..."_

 _"_ _The last chapter that was updated was... chapter ninty something. A fight between All Might and All for One, right?" Hikaru paced, pulling at her hair. "It was up in the air if All Might would survive…" Hikaru trailed off, not looking at Akiko in the face. Both knew who had been more invested in the relationship between All Might and Izuku._

 _"_ _...I refuse to believe that All Might dies. I REFUSE."_

 _"_ _He… probably won't…? I mean, he's_ All Might _." Hikaru affirmed, not sounding very sure of herself._

 _They shared a look in silence. They had shared this exact repertoire multiple times their past life, fangirling over the many series they had watched together - but this was not a fictional world anymore, and they both knew it._

 _"_ _...What are we going to_ do _?" Akiko whispered, clutching at the piece of paper in her hands._

 _"_ _Are we - I mean, am_ I _, because I'm not planning on making you copy what I do, am I going to be a hero?" Hikaru wonders, voice strangely detached._

 _"_ _...You mean, are we going to interfere?"_

 _The twins shared a look._

 _"_ _...No," Hikaru said._

 _"_ _...I don't know," Akiko said. "I want to, but I don't know what the best outcome should be."_

 _The series had not been complete before their death, and they had been quite new to the fandom - in terms of how old the series was, the main villain had been recently introduced, and the twins had died at one of the turning points of the manga._

 _"Aki," Hikaru began. "We don't know if we can change anything at this point." She paused, then gestured down at her body. "We're_ three years old _."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Even if we know the future..." Hikaru ventured, knowing her sister's reaction. "We can't save All Might."_

 _Akiko didn't respond._

 _"All Might is not going to die," Hikaru said with conviction. "...At least, not yet. And we'll keep an eye out." She glanced at her twin, who was worrying her lip. "Aki-chan... this is_ my _decision. You... We are not one person, we're two different people. You should choose to do what you think is best, whether that is... actively interfering with canon."_

 _"...Yeah," Akiko agreed, voice still unsure._

 _Hikaru looked at her twin, then pulled her into a hug. "Akiko, I don't know what I'm doing either. I might be making the wrong choice, but... I'm just. Choosing to live my own life, you know? And hoping that it doesn't affect too much for canon to change."_

 _"I know," Akiko quietly murmurs into her twin's shoulder. "I just... they should be happy too."_

 _"Haha, yeah. I still want them to be happy, just... I don't_ know _them here. Izuku is still a character from a book, and All Might is a celebrity who I've never met," Hikaru mused, thinking out loud. "Are we even going to meet any of the canon characters? Hmm..."_

 _"...Yeah, okay." Akiko conceded. She then huffed, gently nudging Hikaru. "Ms. Wisdom strikes again."_

* * *

 **Double Trouble** fightonheroes

[Not all heroes wear capes, but there are still #HeroesInOurMidst. #CancerAwarenessDay #fightonheroes]

 **Arakawa Hanji** greenhanjii

[ fightonheroes someone's finally got it right. #HeroesInOurMidst #CancerAwarenessDay #fightonheroes]

 **Matsu Bouzu** bouzuskier

[My mother would have loved this fightonheroes #cancer #CancerAwarenessDay #HeroesInOurMidst]

 **Stand Up To Cancer** SU2C

[Yes. fightonheroes #HeroesInOurMidst #Cancer #CancerAwarenessDay]

* * *

 _From: Okaa-san_

 _3:55 PM_

 _Looks like the meeting will run a bit late. It won't be long; we'll meet you near the vending machine._

Hikaru glanced down at her wristwatch. It was almost five minutes past four, and she knew "a bit late" was her mother's shorthand for anything between ten and fifteen minutes.

Beside her, Akiko glared up at the sun. "Aaah, it's too hot," she complained, fanning herself and shifting the bag of food in her grip. "Let's get a drink once we're inside, I'm overheated."

"Definitely," Hikaru agreed, squinting ahead; the police building was only a few more feet away. The day was unbearably hot, even for the afternoon. _Air-con..._ she thought, then determinedly took a step forward. "Come on, let's hurry."

She picked up her pace, Akiko close behind. Soon they were at the front of the building. Pushing open the glass doors, they slid inside, letting out twin sighs of relief as the cool air chased the heat away.

"Much better," Hikaru sang.

Eyes closed beside her and head tilted to one side, Akiko agreed, "Mhmm."

Feeling markedly more refreshed, the twins turned and made their way towards the waiting area. The lobby was open and inviting, empty-and blissfully quiet-save for a gaunt blond man in the corner.

Hikaru placed her bag of food on the closest available chair and beelined to the vending machine. Two _clunk_ s latter, she made her way to where Akiko was slumped in a chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Here you are, Aki-chan," Hikaru said, pressing a cold can of soda to her sister's forehead.

"Thanks," Akiko groaned, then sat up a bit before accepting the can.

Hikaru settled down beside Akiko and opened her own can, sipping and fully relishing the sweet, cold taste of the liquid. She emptied it in two long swallows, then set aside the can with a sigh. _Maybe I'll get another one,_ she thought, then turned. "Hey Aki-chan, do you want..." she trailed off as she took in the sight of her sister.

Akiko had tipped her head back, pouring her soda into her open mouth with the can held a few inches above.

"...I still don't understand why you keep doing that," Hikaru finally said.

Her sister shrugged. "It's fun," she replied, then dissolved her can with her Quirk.

"But it leaves such a mess," Hikaru argued, eying the stray drops of soda on her sister's face and shirt.

"Eh, I can just dissolve it with my Quirk," Akiko said, then proceeded to wipe her mouth with her hand.

Hikaru gasped. "Oh my gosh that'sso _gross_ whatareyou _doing?!_ "

Akiko rolled her eyes. "Relax, Hika-chan," she said, exasperated. "It's just a bit of soda."

"Just. A. Bit?" Hikaru drew herself up and stabbed a finger at Akiko. "You're a girl, and that's so... so... _uncouth_!"

Hikaru continued talking, not realizing that Akiko had a mischievous glint in her eyes as she glanced down at her contaminated hand -

"I mean, I know there's all that women's rights thing going on trying to go against stereotypes of being lady-like, but there is something called common courtesy -" Hikaru was interrupted when Akiko slowly brought her hand closer to her mouth and licked the soda on her hand.

"Mm-hmm," Akiko hummed teasingly, pretending to enjoy licking her hand.

" _Akiko what are you doing!? Do you have any idea how much bacteria is on your hand?!_ " How could Akiko just _do_ that? "Disgusting!"

At her horrified yell-whisper (Hikaru vaguely noticed how the blond man was watching their discussion with thinly veiled amusement), Akiko raised an eyebrow. A slow grin stretched across her sister's face, and Akiko slowly lifted her _contaminated hand_ and held it up to Hikaru's _face._

Hikaru narrowed her eyes. "Don't touch me," she warned, inching to the edge of her seat and holding Akiko's wrist to hold back the contaminated hand. "I don't want your germs on me, _don't you dare - !_ "

Her sister just lazily leaned closer, hand leaning over and hovering a few centimeters off of her face. "I'm not touching you," she said. A note of glee entered her sister's voice, and she sang, "I'm not tou~ching you~"

A finger nearly grazed Hikaru's face and she _yelped,_ shooting out of her seat and pushing Akiko away. "Get away from me!" she yelled, moving as far as away as possible from Akiko's _germy hand_ -

"Ne, _Hi-ka-ru-chan~_ " her evil sister sang, chasing after her. "Why are you running away? I'm not touching you -"

"You're doing this on purpose!"

"Aww, I just want to _hug you_ -"

Hikaru grabbed the wrist and pushed it away from her face, holding Akiko back as far as possible with the other hand, leaning back as far as she could. "GAAAHH! GET AWAY! _GET AWAY!_ "

"Hi-ka-ru, I'm feeling neglected," Akiko pouted back, her reply slightly muffled by Hikaru's hand squishing her cheek. "Don't you love your _sister_?"

"No, _I hate you right now_ getawaygetaway _oh my gosh_ -"

" _Ahem._ "

They both froze in place and slowly turned their heads to the side. Sometime during their scuffle the meeting had ended, and everyone had exited the meeting room, standing there watching them.

Their father stepped closer and laid a hand on both their heads. "Now, girls," he said. "I know this place feels like a second home to you two, but do try to maintain your poor father's dignity at his workplace, hmm?"

"Ahahaha," Akiko laughed sheepishly.

""Sorry, Otou-san."" they said at the same time.

"Maa, maa," the cat-headed detective, Kumagai Sancha, chuckled as he ruffled Akiko's hair. "It's not like we haven't seen it before, Segawa-san."

"Hello, everyone!" Hikaru said cheerfully, bowing slightly. She glanced back to the bags on the bench. "Aki-chan and I brought snacks!"

"Thank you, dear." A woman in her fourties, dressed similarly to superintendent Segawa walked into the hallway from the meeting room. She had the girls' smile, and she leaned over to peck a kiss on Akiko's forehead. "Already making trouble for your father, Akiko, Hikaru?"

"E-heh-heh..." Akiko laughed nervously, knowing that Midori Segawa would disapprove her use of the quirk much like Hikaru had. Their mother's eyes sharpened, and both Akiko and Hikaru began to sweat at her stern gaze.

Hikaru subtly glanced at their father for help, who blinked and cleared his throat to pull their mother's attention to himself. When Midori raised a questioning eyebrow, he looked around the room nervously, at a loss under the scrutiny of his wife.

"Ah, I'm sure the girls were well-behaved. As always." He winced when he remembered some of their past shenanigans. " is..."

" _Anata_ , you have to be more firm with the girls, you know." The twin's mother said disapprovingly. However, everyone could see the indulgent smile at her lips and shared amused glances.

The twins stifled their giggles, laughing at the look on the desperate superintendent's wandering eyes as he looked for a way to escape the upcoming nagging. He lit up visibly with relief when his eyes landed on the amused man behind his wife.

"Oh, that's right! I had forgotten, but I need to introduce a new face who will join our current case. Thank you for picking him up, Midori." The superintendent said hurriedly, changing the subject. "Detective Tsukauchi! I'd like you to meet our daughters, Akiko and Hikaru. They're a near permanent fixture in this precinct."

The twins shared another amused look and moved to save their father from further embarrassment at the very unsubtle move. "Nice to meet you, Tsukauchi-san!" Hikaru chirped with a small bow, Akiko repeating it half a second after her.

"Ah, hello!" Tsukauchi greeted, bowing back. "Tsukauchi Naomasa at your service." The detective smiled at them, and Akiko liked him immediately. "Superintendent Segawa never stops talking about you two."

"Of course he would, we are so proud of them." Their mother said with a bright smile. "Akiko and Hikaru are at the top of their class, after all."

"You must be proud of both," Tsukauchi said warmly. "Ah, may I be excused a moment? I had plans to meet a friend, and I should let him know that the meeting is taking longer than I thought."

"Of course."

As Tsukauchi rummaged for his phone, the skeletal man who had been sitting quietly in the corner behind the vending machine stood up and called to the detective.

"Over here Naomasa! Are you done with your meeting?"

"Ah, you're already here!" The detective answered when he located the man, blinking in surprise. "Toshinori, I thought we said at four thirty?"

Akiko froze at the name.

"I had some paperwork to hand in, and decided to wait for you here," the skeletal man answered. He glanced between the detective and the superintendent, nodding in apology. "Sorry for intruding on your conversation."

"Oh, it was no big deal," The twin's mother said. "We were just chatting."

"Superintendent Segawa, Senior Inspector Segawa, meet Toshinori Yagi, he has been a great help doing All Might's paperwork in the police department on his behalf."

As the adults shared pleasantries, Akiko gave a very hard nudge to Hikaru, who was only paying cursory attention to the conversation. At Hikaru's glare, Akiko blinked meaningfully at the skeletal man talking to their parents. Hikaru frowned, but made a dismissive gesture, her thoughts elsewhere. Akiko's further attempts for attention was stopped when a cleared throat interrupted the conversation between the adults.

"Superintendent, Senior Inspector, detective. We are ready to continue with the meeting." It was one of the younger officers, looking quite sheepish for interrupting what was becoming an in depth conversation of the rise in villain attacks.

"Oh dear, look at the time. Akiko, Hikaru, thank you for the snacks." Their mother said, giving each a kiss as she slipped back to her role of Inspector. She glanced at her watch and winced. "We'll probably be late for dinner... Hikaru, can you be a dear and get started on dinner?"

"Of course, Kaa-san."

"Right, back to work," the twin's dad said with a resigned sigh. He noticed the wince on Tsukauchi's face, and reassured the new detective. "Detective, you only need to stay another half hour at most. It's the Senior Inspectors' meeting that will take the longest." The superintendent said, glancing at his own watch. He turned to the detective's friend, holding out a hand to shake. "It was nice to meet you, Yagi-san. Feel free to wait here for Tsukauchi, if you wish."

"It was nice to meet you too, superintendent," the emaciated man answered. "Naomasa, I'll just be at our usual place at six. You look busy."

"Yeah, I'll be there. Sorry about this."

"Work is work. You can't help it," he said with a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "See you later."

The twins also waved goodbye to their parents, who seemed to be dragging their feet a little as they walk back to the meeting room. Akiko remained tense by Hikaru's side, eyes flickering to the tall man besides them, but Hikaru's thoughts were still far away, planning that night's dinner.

* * *

When the twins walked out the police department and headed back to their house, Akiko turned and poked her twin roughly.

" _Hikaru!_ " she hissed.

"What?" Hikaru asked obliviously, tapping away at her phone to look up dinner recipes.

"That was _Toshinori!_ "

Hikaru gave her twin a confused glance. "Um, yes...?"

" _YAGI TOSHINORI?_ " Akiko whisper-yelled.

"...Um. Am I missing something here?"

Akiko was about to shout it out, but looked around to check no one was listening, and whispered directly into her twin's ear. " _It's All Might!_ "

Hikaru's eyes bulged, and she also looked to check if anyone had heard. It was only them on the street.

"Oh my gosh," she said with a facepalm. "I _knew_ that. How did I miss it...?" she muttered back, looking excited. She then paused, and her face morphed to an expression of confusion. "Um. So... what are you going to do about it?"

Akiko came to a screeching halt, looking at a loss. "We could... um. Save him?"

" _Akiko_. We've talked about this," Hikaru said. "If we're not careful, your lovely father-son bonding between -" she glanced around surreptitiously. "- _you-know-who_ and _you-know-who_ will not happen. Ever."

"Yeah..." Akiko trailed off. "But we could still be nice to him?"

Hikaru sighed. "Fine. _If_ we see him next time."

* * *

 **Endeavor Fan #1** bestonfire _(41 RETWEETS, 6 FAVORITES)_

[ fightonheroes giving courage and hope that anyone can be cool people #quirkless #noquirkzone]

 **Offishal All Might** offishalAM

[ bestonfire LMAO there just not using their quirks how stupid r u #idiot #commonsense #trueDTfan]

 **Get it Right** grammarnazi

[ officialAM it's "they're," not "there" or "their" #grammarnazi #getitright]

[Oh and bestonfire I'm #quirklessandproud #highfive]

 **Offishal All Might** offishalAM _(321 RETWEETS, 876 FAVORITES)_

[WTF grammarnazi i didnt ask for a grammar lesson]

[also grammarnazi dont blab about wat u cant understand #quirkless #pathetic]

* * *

 **View Up Top** fightonheroes

[ bestonfire grammarnazi /watch?v=IeuCEQzkl #specialoccasion #fightonheroes]

* * *

 _The video starts with the two seated at a table, arms resting on top._

 _Ko-chan waves and says, "Hi there, Twitter!" Beside her, Ru-chan is uncharacteristically still, stiffly giving the camera a half-hearted wave._

 _"We saw some tweets today that made us a little sad -"_

 _"-and a little angry."_

 _Ko-chan glances at Ru-chan before continuing. "...Ru-chan really wanted to address the issue extensively and I didn't think a livestream would be serious enough, so we made an YouTube account just for this occasion."_

 _"First things first," Ru-chan says, straightening up in her seat and folding her hands together in front of her. "We'd like to thank Twitter user Get it Right grammarnazi for their bravery to admit something like being Quirkless on the Internet."_

 _Ko-chan nods in agreement. "Currently, our society highly values individuals with Quirks, and has a tendency to look down on the 20% of the population who don't have any Quirks."_

 _"-and on those whose Quirks aren't suited for hero work. For you to open yourself to the brunt force of the Internet's attacks, Twitter user Get it Right, we think this is extremely admirable."_

 _With that, Ko-chan and Ru-chan both dip their heads in a half-bow._

 _"Thank you for being brave and putting yourself out there, Get it Right." Ru-chan says with uncharacteristic seriousness._

 _"We, Double Trouble, salute you for your bravery." Ko-chan says with a two-finger salute._

 _"Really, don't listen to the people who say 'being quirkless' means something is wrong with you. Having a quirk has nothing to do with the things you do." Ru-chan says with small shake of her head, clearly in disapproval. "You aren't 'pathetic'. You're amazing for being so bold in what you are."_

 _There is a moment of silence as Ko-chan fiddles with her fingers while Ru-chan seems to be lost in thought. When Ko-chan glances at Ru-chan, Ru-chan shakes off her mental thoughts and lean forward to the camera once more._

 _"On that note, we want to say something to all the other closet quirkless people out there, young and old." Ko-chan begins, her fidgeting fingers stilling on the table. "Ru-chan words this better, so I'll turn it over to her again."_

 _"...Thanks Ko-chan. Maybe it's different for adults, but for people our age, being quirkless is something to be teased and bullied over," Ru-chan says, glancing somewhere off-camera. "It makes me incredibly..._ sad _that people judge others for not having something like a quirk." Her voice intones quietly._

 _Ru-chan pauses again, giving off an air as if reminiscing a sad memory._

 _She starts talking again, her hand sweeping out to motion out to the camera. "Y'know, I personally think of quirks as a little special something that people have that could be useful, like... a dog that gets your newspaper every morning."_

 _Ko-chan perks up at the analogy, only to shake her head comically after thinking about it a little longer. "Uhh, Ru-chan... I don't think that analogy works as well as it probably did in your head..."_

 _"Well. At least it works. Kind of." Ru-chan says petulantly, crossing her arms with an exaggerated huff. There is a light huff of laughter from Ko-chan. "Anyway, to continue with the analogy, having a dog does not mean you're allowed to make fun of people who doesn't have one."_

 _"Overlooking the horrible analogy, I agree with your point._ _It's not necessary to have a quirk to be someone special: cool people and having a great quirk are exclusive things. Having one doesn't mean you have the other. People are cool because of the things they do." Ko-chan explains, using her hands to emphasize the differences between the two._

 _Ru-chan nods in agreement. "Yep, like having common human decency and helping an old lady cross the road. That's something I consider to be cool."_

 _"Uh-huh. So being cool isn't defined by having or not having a quirk. A person_ becomes _cool by doing what is right, what is correct every time."_

 _"You've hit the nail on the head, Ko-chan." Ru-chan says with a thumbs up._

 _"Eh-heh, thanks." Ko-chan says with an embarrassed head-scratch. "Well, I think we're going to be here for hours if we try to explain everything about this situation that makes us sad."_

 _"Oh, I could be here for_ days _," Ru-chan says with another sigh. "But baby steps, right? One step at a time."_

 _Ko-chan pats Ru-chan on the shoulder. "Yep. Maybe us speaking out against the unfairness in quirkless treatment will change things in the future."_

 _The duo share a fist bump, then turn to the camera as one._

 _"We're going to end on this note -" Ko-chan begins. "Treat others the way you want to be treated."_

 _"Please," Ru-chan says, leaning forward to the camera again. "Heroes aren't always in spandex -"_

 _"-they're the people who do the right thing every time, even in places where others don't see." Ko-chan interjects._

 _After a pause, Ru-chan fist pumps the air and says their catchphrase solemnly. "Fight-on, Heroes." For once, the words feel deeper, more serious and meaningful._

 _"Fight on, Heroes," Ko-chan repeats with her own fist pump. "In public and in private."_

* * *

 **Summer Arashi** hockybuff

["Not all heroes wear capes." - fightonheroes #PeopleArePeople #fightonheroes]

 **Naniwa Tadao** mapiceskates

[who cares pathetic quirkless fuckers #noquirkzone]

 **Harui Sawachika** jumpclyde

[I feel ashamed of all the times I looked down on my quirkless fellows. Apologies to any unintended barbs. #PeopleArePeople]

 **Eru Fukuizumi** mosiaccs

[if your qurikless sometings rong with u hope u die]

 **Yuji Tsutsui** solidliquidphase

[people ARE people! having a quirk doens't fuckin mean anything in the end #quirklessandproud #PeopleArePeople]

 **Toki Akiyama** letsbereeel

[not to be judgemental, but quirkless ppl get special treatment wtf. #thisisnotequality]

 **Aomine Kinnojo** bestindehous

[Quirkless are deformed freaks. Do us a favor and kill your worthless self]

 **Denbe Imai** pawprintdenbe

[This is the society I live in. omg what is wrong with us #TooMuchHate]

* * *

"I can't believe this," Akiko said as she scrolled down the tweets. "...How could people say that?"

"It just goes to show how much hate is hidden." Hikaru said sadly. "...Kaa-san and Tou-san went through this too. It was probably worse than now."

"...Poor Izuku."

"...Yeah."

* * *

 **Quirkless Equality and Media Response** _How Two Bloggers Shared the Message (4 hours ago)_

\- Buzzfeed Tokyo

* * *

"See you next time, guys!" Akiko raised a fist. "Fight on, heroes!" With that she turned off the livestream and let out a breath. "Woo," she huffed, and pushed up her mask. "I was roasting under this thing."

Hikaru nodded in agreement, eyes peeking out from under her own mask. "Ne, is there any way we can build in a cooling system for them? Or find lighter material?"

"I'll look it up when we get back," Akiko promised, stowing the camera away in her backpack. "We better get back before curfew -"

"U-um, e-excuse me..."

Quick as lightning, both girls reached up and yanked their masks back down, spinning in place. Thankfully, they were under a overhang, and any exposed parts of their faces would have been too difficult to see.

The one who'd spoken up from behind them jumped as they faced him. "I-I'm sorry!" The boy squeaked. He seemed to have just finished school, if his middle school uniform was of any indication. "It's just I recognized your location from your livestream and was nearby but I didn't realize you would be so close, and I really..." His words devolved into an indecipherable mess of mutters as he bowed his head, fidgeting.

Akiko stared. That _hair_ \- a large, green, _familiar poofy mess_ \- those _freckles_ , that _muttering - !_

 _This is real,_ she thought, faintly aware of her tight grip on Hikaru's arm. _This is real, he's right there, my baby is in front of my very eyes -_

Obviously less freaked out than Akiko was, Hikaru lifted her free hand and and wriggled her fingers. "Uh, hello?" she asked. "Muttering-san?"

Izuku ( _Izuku!_ ) jumped. "O-oh!" he stuttered, then flushed as he realized what he'd been doing. "S-sorry, it's just," he swallowed. "I-I've been f-following your livestream for a while, and that quirkless video you posted on Twitter was really inspiring."

The two girls exchanged looks through their masks. Hikaru subtly freed her arm from Akiko's death grip and gave her sister gentle pat, before turning to Izuku again. "Thank you," she chirped, then leaned forward. "So... Muttering-san," Hikaru said. "How did you find us?"

"I-it wasn't like I was s-stalking you or anything!" Izuku yelped, waving his hands in the air. "I-I was also watching the hero fight so I was nearby and was on my way home when I saw you two, and, u-um, I just wanted t-to say h-hi?"

At that, Akiko snorted, and Hikaru burst out laughing. "Oh, was that all?" she giggled. "Hello to you too!"

"We're flattered to hear you follow us, Muttering-san," Akiko said.

Izuku seemed two seconds away from spontaneous combustion, and yet managed to squeak out, "I-it's Midoriya! Midoriya Izuku!"

* * *

"So you also watch the hero fights?"

He brightened, then unhooked his backpack, reaching in to pull out a notebook. Written across the front was _Hero Analysis for the Future, Volume 5_. "Your livestreams have really helped with my observations!" The boy shuffled in place again, flush increasing. "So, um, thank you?"

"Oooh, did you write down your hero observations?"

"U-um, yes!" Izuku scrambled to hand over his notebook, flush increasing further. The poor boy looked like a tomato. "It isn't much, just some fanboy stuff I saw and wrote down, definitely lower quality than what you two come up with..."

Akiko gently thumbed through the notebook, smoothing her hand on the worn pages. _He's already on his fifth notebook._

It was different, more... _real_ , to see Izuku's scribbles firsthand, to almost feel the earnest happiness that spilled from the pages. Wobbly but determined depictions of hero costumes, almost illegible notes on attack forms, Quirk descriptions and theories.

"This is amazing," Hikaru exclaimed. "You've got a keen eye for observation, Muttering-san!"

"R-really?"

Closing the notebook, Akiko nodded, finally finding her voice. "Really." She handed the notebook back. "I do think your art could use for practice, but even so, they're pretty good."

Izuku drew himself, then bowed deeply multiple times in succession. "T-thank you very much!"

"Who's your favorite hero?"

"All Might, of course!"

Akiko couldn't help but squeal, flailing inside for how confidently the boy had declared that, with no doubt or hesitation whatsoever."Ahh! Me too, Muttering-san!"

"I think he's the coolest person ever, though we've never met him in our livestreams just yet!" Hikaru added, nudging Akiko to subtly pull her back from her fangirling mode again.

"D-do you have any All Might merchandise?" Akiko spoke up again, breathing really hard through her mask.

Izuku perked up. "Y-yes! But I only have the Golden Age figurines and stationary set so far..."

Akiko gaped behind her mask. "G-golden Age figurines...!"

Hikaru hummed, impressed. "Aren't they like, almost 100,000 yen per figure?"

"A-ah, y-yeah. I saved up for two years for the whole set..."

"What dedication~!" Hikaru chimed, giving Izuku a thumbs up. She glanced at her watch, then nudged her sister again. (She was muttering 'fanboy' 'canon' 'didn't change' repeatedly) "Well, Muttering-san, we better get going soon..."

"A-ah! Sorry for keeping you!" Izuku began bowing repeatedly again. "I really just wanted to say hi and maybe compare some notes on other heroes -"

He began to devolve into mutters again; Hikaru waved a hand in front of his face to stave it off.

"Why don't we do this, Muttering-san? Let's share email-adresses~! Then we can all chat about our different analysis on heroes~!" Hikaru chirped. At this, Akiko snapped her head towards her sister.

Izuku gaped for a second.

"R-really?" Izuku stuttered, eyes becoming suspiciously shiny. "L-like... friends?"

"Of course!" Hikaru said with a smile under her mask. "I have a feeling we'll be the best of friends!"


End file.
